


Adieu les filles

by HBOWarrior



Category: Bloqués - Fandom, Les Casseurs Flowters (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jalousie, M/M, Not RPF, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: Un regard appuyé, des sous-entendus... C'était Skread qui avait lâché la bombe et réveillé la bête en lui...





	Adieu les filles

Ça n'avait été au départ qu'une sensation diffuse. Un picotement indolore, très léger mais pas spécialement agréable pour autant. Comme une réminiscence nauséeuse dans tout son corps. Guillaume connaissait ce saisissement imperceptible et il sut, dès qu'il l'identifia, que ce n'était pas à cause de l'alcool qu'il était actuellement en train de boire. C'était bien plus vicieux que ça.

Un regard appuyé, des sous-entendus... C'était Skread qui avait lâché la bombe et réveillé la bête en lui, et Gringe se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti un tel malaise. Une gêne qui faisait exploser son taux d'adrénaline et, à terme, lui ôtait toute emprise rationnelle sur ses actes et ses paroles. S'il ne se calmait pas tout de suite, la soirée allait partir en vrille.

L'atmosphère semblait s'être opacifiée tout autour de Gringe. Sa posture tendue contrastait tellement avec celle de Skread, qu'on aurait pu prendre ce dernier pour un putain de moine Shaolin. D'ailleurs, loin de se douter qu'il venait d'avancer à 23h59 l'horloge de la fin du monde, Matthieu poursuivit sur sa lancée dans l'indifférence la plus totale :

\- ... Et puis, regarde-le. Avec son air de pas y toucher... Ce con sait y faire avec les meufs, en fait. Il ressemble à un chiot abandonné !...

Le grognement guttural de l'ursidé qui lui servait de pote fit écho au léger rire qu'il laissa échapper en voyant Orel, à quelques mètres d'eux, manquer de renverser une conso' qu'il offrait à une nana.

Parce qu'évidemment, toutes ces conneries de calendrier de fin du monde, de Super H et d'hiver nucléaire prenaient toutes leur source de la jalousie excessive de Gringe, si on considérait le microcosme de son existence comme la valeur principale de l'équation de la Vie, avec une belle majuscule.

\- Sérieux, si j'étais une meuf, j'pourrais pas m'empêcher de le trouver  _mignon_  ce bâtard, conclut Skread en vidant cul sec son verre sans lâcher Aurélien des yeux.

Guillaume lui jeta un regard méprisant, ce foutu picotement se transformant en quelque chose de plus désagréable encore sans qu'il parvienne à contrôler sa propagation dans tout son corps.

\- Quoi ? fit Skread quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Gringe le dévisageait comme s'il cherchait à savoir s'il préférait énucléer ses organes vitaux par ses narines ou simplement opérer une décollation propre et nette.

\- Rien. On se fait chier, ici, j'vais pas tarder à rentrer, répondit-il plutôt en se concentrant sur son verre à moitié plein.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, bon sang ? Les remarques de Skread l'agaçaient au point de perdre la saveur du sky lorsqu'il portait son verre à ses lèvres. Il se mit tout à coup à détester les Deftones et leur putain de morceau viscéral et langoureux, leurs putains de paroles explicites qui paraissaient lui gueuler dans les oreilles «  _Hé Gringe,_ _y'a_ _un truc qui tourne pas rond chez toi ! I_ _watched_ _a change_ _in_ _you_ _,_ _it's_ _like_ _you_ _never_ _had_ _wings_ _, lalala..._  » ; et tous les clients du bar qui le jugeaient de leurs yeux vitreux et abyssaux, comme s'ils pouvaient aspirer son âme beaucoup trop noire pour retrouver un jour la lumière, cette putain de lumière qui émanait de son coloc' chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui et bordel, il était  _jaloux_. Jaloux que les autres regardent Orel, jaloux qu'Orel s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre que lui, jaloux de sa désinvolture calculée qui faisait craquer tout le monde. Parce que oui, Skread avait raison : tout le monde aimait Orel. Ce type était putain de solaire dès qu'il esquissait un sourire embarrassé ou qu'il riait aux éclats. Il était un  _putain_  de phare au milieu d'une mer agitée. Et ça rendait Gringe fou de constater que ça le foutait en rogne. Il n'avait aucun droit de s'approprier son meilleur pote pour lui tout seul. Ce n'était pas sain. C'était déplacé et irrationnel.

\- OK, j'ai compris, pouffa Skread.

À ces mots, Guillaume sentit son palpitant se barrer pendant une fraction de seconde. Est-ce que Matthieu pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, ou bien... ?

\- T'es jaloux que pour une fois, les bonnes meufs s'intéressent à Orel et pas à toi, avoue !

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Gringe, sérieux... C'est pas cool c'que t'es en train de faire, insista Skread. On dirait un daron qui surveille son gosse. Laisse-le respirer. De toute façon, Orel il finira par se trouver une meuf et quitter votre coloc' si tu le fais pas avant lui, hein. Faudrait que tu commences à t'y habituer.

Matthieu avait un instinct de survie proche de zéro, visiblement. Gringe le fusilla du regard. Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait cette conversation, couplée à celle de ses pensées qui rouvraient des questionnements et de vieilles angoisses qu'il était parvenu à étouffer dans l'œuf ; du moins c'était ce qu'il avait cru jusqu'alors.

Il reporta son attention bien malgré lui sur Orel, qui s'était penché sur la jeune femme à qui il avait payé un verre, pour lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille.

Le picotement dans sa poitrine se mua en quelque chose de plus douloureux alors que les paroles de Skread tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. S'en fut trop pour lui. Il abandonna son verre et son pote et tourna les talons en lâchant un «  _j'me_ _casse_  » à son attention. Matthieu secoua la tête de dépit. Il décida de ne pas courir après Gringe et son humeur de fond de chiottes. Au même moment, Orel revint vers lui, accompagné de la jeune femme, et lui lança un regard d'incompréhension. Skread fit un geste rapide de la main pour lui dire de laisser tomber, et salua la nouvelle venue en souriant.

*******

La promenade nocturne de Guillaume jusqu'à l'appart' avait été un véritable chemin de croix, rempli de toujours plus de questions sans réponse, de doute et d'inquiétude, le tout saupoudré d'une colère sourde alimentée par cette foutue jalousie. Et encore plus par l'attitude d'Orel. À quoi jouait-il, au juste, lui aussi ?

Une demi-heure de torture métaphysique plus tard, Gringe avait gravi les escaliers de leur immeuble jusqu'au sixième étage, en pestant contre l'ascenseur encore en panne. En pénétrant dans le petit appartement de banlieue qui baignait dans une obscurité et un silence relatifs, la fatigue prit finalement le pas sur la colère. Un soupçon de vague à l'âme, aussi, sentiment qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien ; comme s'il était né avec un organe vital supplémentaire qui s'appelait mélancolie, situé entre le cœur et les poumons, et qui faisait fonctionner le tout à reculons.

Il traversa le salon d'un pas traînant tout en enlevant son manteau, qu'il balança approximativement en direction du canapé où lui-même se laissa choir mollement.

Une éternité plus tard, il n'avait toujours pas bougé de là et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Gringe serra la mâchoire et prit une profonde inspiration sans prendre la peine de se tourner. Parce qu'il savait que ce n'était qu'Orel qui rentrait enfin à l'appart' et qu'il pouvait reconnaître sa démarche et l'odeur de son parfum à trois kilomètres à la ronde. Et cette constatation était un peu flippante ; si ça se trouvait, il avait peut-être des liens de parenté avec Charles Manson ou le Docteur Lecter.

\- Oh putain Gringe, tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru que t'étais un cambrioleur ! s'exclama Orel en allumant la lumière du salon et en découvrant son meilleur ami avachi sur le canapé. Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu rentrais ? J't'aurais suivi.

Guillaume renifla avec dédain en croisant les bras sur son torse, toujours sans se retourner.

\- Tu semblais occupé, j'voulais pas te déranger, répondit-il froidement.

Orel mit quelques longues secondes avant de réagir.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai... badina-t-il. Elle était vachement bonne, en plus.

Un éclair de colère transperça Guillaume, qui se releva et fit enfin face à Orel.

\- ... J'en ai rien à foutre, de toute façon, grogna-t-il, le regard noir.

Orel adopta une attitude désinvolte et son sourire s'élargit sans même que Guillaume se rende compte qu'il était en train de se foutre de lui. Il s'en approcha, l'air de rien, toujours avec ce sourire de bienheureux flanqué sur le visage.

\- Elle avait vraiment des beaux yeux, poursuivit-il jusqu'à arriver tout près de lui et de passer ses bras autour de son cou. Et t'aurais vu son boule...

Gringe s'était raidi et s'obstinait à ne pas croiser le regard d'Orel qui se tenait si proche de lui que leurs torses se touchaient presque. Alors, le caennais se hissa légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et vint planter un rapide baiser sur les lèvres scellées de Guillaume, qui cilla imperceptiblement. Orel sut alors qu'il était proche de la victoire.

\- Et puis elle sentait vachement bon, murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser sa mâchoire. Et ses veuch étaient doux de ouf... conclut-il en venant mordiller le lobe de son oreille gauche.

Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter autre chose, Gringe le saisit brusquement par la taille et le fit basculer sur le canapé tout en s'emparant de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser jusqu'à bout de souffle. La manœuvre était risquée mais Guillaume commençait à avoir de l'expérience en la matière. Le canapé aussi, d'ailleurs...

Orel parvint à crocheter ses jambes autour de la taille de Gringe et le rapprocha de lui alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre en sentant celles de son coloc' aspirer la peau tendre de son cou jusqu'à y laisser une marque violacée. Il alternait entre suçons et coups de dents tout en déshabillant l'homme sous lui qui se dandinait à mesure que la température montait. Guillaume le marquait avec voracité, faisant passer toute sa frustration et sa colère dans des marques affectives brutales mais jamais cruelles. Oh, bien sûr, Orel savait qu'il allait avoir mal le lendemain mais ce n'était rien comparé au plaisir qu'il prenait sous les assauts répétés de Gringe.

Il finit entièrement nu, à genoux sur le pauvre canapé et se retenant fermement contre le dossier, la tête rejetée en arrière contre l'épaule de Gringe qui allait et venait en lui avec force alors que lui était encore presque entièrement habillé. Dans un bref instant de lucidité, Orel perçut leur reflet sur la fenêtre du salon et ses joues se colorèrent un peu plus devant la vision obscène et excitante de leur activité nocturne. Il gémit de plus belle sous les coups de reins erratiques et puissants de Guillaume qui retenait ses hanches avec force et le guidait contre lui comme s'il avait été une simple poupée de chiffon. Orel aimait quand ils faisaient l'amour, quand c'était tendre et langoureux. Il adorait encore plus quand ils baisaient sauvagement, parfois dans des endroits pas du tout appropriés pour ce genre d'activité. Il avait entièrement confiance en Guillaume et adorait s'abandonner à lui de cette façon. Il  _adorait_  sentir le fantôme de ses mains sur lui plusieurs heures après. Il  _adorait_  l'entendre grogner et gémir contre ses lèvres, il  _adorait_  entendre sa voix se briser lorsqu'il jouissait en lui et il  _adorait_  encore un peu plus ses câlins post-baise.

Mais par-dessus tout, il aimait le rendre jaloux parce qu'après, Guillaume redoublait de passion, comme s'il avait quelque chose à prouver ; comme s'il n'avait pas encore compris qu'Orel était déjà tout à lui.

**Author's Note:**

> A l'origine, une commande wattpad avec pour thème "Gringe jaloux". Voilà ce que ça a donné !  
> A plus =)


End file.
